The present invention relates generally to a projection viewing system, and more particularly a projection viewing system that enables an image projected (formed) at a given position to be simultaneously viewed from different directions.
Patent Publication 1 discloses how to display an image that differs depending on a viewing direction on the same screen, wherein a double-lenticular screen is used. Patent Publication 2 discloses a system for displaying stereoscopic images, wherein a reflexive screen and two projectors are used together. In Patent Publication 3, the applicant has proposed an image display system that enables an image to be viewed with both eyes. In that system, two polarizing mirrors are used in combination with a decentered prism. In Patent Publication 4, there is proposed an optical scanner of small size, wherein a single two-dimensional scanning mirror is combined with a decentered prism.
Patent Publication 1
JP-A 6-230738
Patent Publication 2
JP-A 10-115878
Patent Publication 3
JP-A 11-84291
Patent Publication 4
JP-A 2001-281583
Patent Publication 5
JP-A 9-127312
Patent Publication 6
JP-A 2000-171618
Patent Publication 7
U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,989
Patent Publication 8
JP-A 2000-66105
Patent Publication 9
JP-A 9-258642